1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode plate manufacturing method and an electrode plate manufacturing apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electrode plate manufacturing method and an electrode plate manufacturing apparatus to pass an electrode material between a pair of rolls so as to press the electrode material into an active material layer, and transfer this active material layer onto a surface of a current collecting foil to be formed into an electrode plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery such as a lithium ion secondary battery is configured by housing positive and negative electrode plates as well as an electrolytic solution inside a case. Each of the positive and the negative electrode plates includes a current collecting foil and an active material layer. The active material layer includes an electrode material containing an active material contributing to charge and discharge of the battery and a bonding material used for bonding the active material onto the current collecting foil, and others, thereby forming the active material layer. An example of related art directed to such an electrode plate manufacturing method may include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-141876, for example.
In JP 2015-141876 A, the electrode material made by the active material, the bonding material, and others is fed to a facing position where a first roll and a second roll face each other, and is passed through the facing position so as to be formed into the active material layer. The active material layer formed and adhering onto the second roll is brought to pass together with the current collecting foil through a facing position where the second roll and a third roll face each other, whereby the active material layer is transferred onto the current collecting foil. In this manner, an electrode plate having the active material layer on the current collecting foil is manufactured.